


This Night Is Far From Over

by jeonghooniesan



Series: 17 oneshots and word vomit [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its only scars though, M/M, Mentions of junwoo, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, and wonwoo is bff goals, barely mentioned tho lol, mentions of past soonhoon, mentions of past soonseok, nothing too graphic, soonyoung loves mingyu alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung did the process of friends to boyfriends backwards—it should be confession first then sex ensues, not sex then confessing—but honestly, Kim Mingyu doesnt mind.Aka: Soonyoung is a fucboi who finally falls in love, Mingyu is so fucking hot, and Wonwoo is everyone's bestfriend goals.Prequel to "Let's Get Carried Away."





	This Night Is Far From Over

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Nice2KnoU" by All Time Low (give it a listen its good)
> 
> AH YES MY FIRST EVER SMUT THAT TURNED OUT BETTER THAN I INITIALLY EXPECTED. i appreciate feedback, i kinda need it since im an english major :-) and also if you liked it, leave kudos and kind comments because it motivates me to write more! I actually have a few projects that i want to write, so i'll put the details of the projects at the end notes.
> 
> ENJOY THIS BECAUSE I DID !!!!  
> And also this is requested by my dear Chloe. Love u ading, ito na soongyu fic mo haha sorry kung delayed mwa

The smell of food mixing in the apartment and the mix of men's cologne is making Kwon Soonyoung feel dizzy, but all-together excited due to why the apartment smells like this. Wonwoo, Soonyoung's flatmate and long time best friend, has helped him finish up the food, plating it nicely and organized at their too-large dinner table while Soonyoung tries to remove the scent of fried onions and pasta sauce by fully diving into his cologne. He waxed his hair, parting it by the side to show off a portion of his forehead. He chose this hairstyle because, in Wonwoo's words: "You look hot as fuck like that." And from that day on, he always wants his hair styled like this when he has the energy to style it. Soonyoung fixed the sleeves of his grey sweater, and folded the ends of his black jeans to show off a bit of his ankles. He looked at himself at the mirror, grinned at his own reflection and nodded, agreeing to how he looks.

He didn't like admitting this but he wanted to look good, most especially tonight since he will be having a guest over. A guest he has been dying to invite ever since they had this mishap of accidentally switching their matching bags during exam week at the library. Kim Mingyu, a film major, self-proclaimed rapper, truly a towering height, and extremely hot.

_Yes. That Kim Mingyu. The one that with the canine smile, but a heart-racing glare. A tall stature and muscles fine enough to crave — to hold with his hands is a dream itself — his face sculpted by the gods themselves and made Kim Mingyu the definition of perfection. He is innocence when he smiles, but when he grinds on someone in a party, he is the epitome of sex and heated kisses._

Soonyoung drifted into his thoughts, imagining the tall man in his apartment, looking fine and delectable. Just imagining him makes a certain heat pool below his stomach and he couldn't help but groan. He shakes his head to get away from those thoughts.

Sometimes, Soonyoung would wonder if this was just an infatuation for the man, a wanting to feel his skin on his, but when exam week came by and both of them were bombarded with papers and exams, when they met at 3 in the morning in a 24 hour coffee shop, relaxing into each other presence, when Soonyoung saw the soft glint of Mingyu's eyes, when he always seemed to feel so safe in his presence, he knew it was more than an infatuation. He never really considered himself a romantic—believing in love was such an abstract thing—but for Mingyu, it was an exception to his values. His heart would race whenever the tall man would hug him from behind. His stomach would perform a summersault whenever he smiled at him. His face would turn red whenever Mingyu unsuspectingly brushes his hand on his.

Kim Mingyu may be the epitome of sex, but he was kind; maybe that was another reason why he fell for the tall man. He was the type of person who wouldn't hesitate to help, the one everyone can rely on. He was everyone's "boyfriend goals" and "wish i was friends with him." Soonyoung was lucky to have met Mingyu. Mingyu sometimes admitted to Soonyoung that he loved being with him, that he always found comfort whenever they were together. It was never stressful, just full of laughter, and it always calmed Mingyu down whenever days were rough. And knowing that Mingyu finds Soonyoung's presence nice and comforting gives Soonyoung hope that he might feel the same.

Soonyoung was put out from his reverie when Wonwoo knocks on his bedroom door. Soonyoung faces the door and Wonwoo head is peeking out. "You look dashing for a poor man." Wonwoo banters, and Soonyoung scoffs. "Hey! I can afford nice clothes for a college senior who's living off of ramen noodles and energy drinks, excuse me." Soonyoung approaches the door and swings the door open revealing Wonwoo in a neon yellow apron. "And besides, My dear lovely bff." A hint of sarcasm flows from his mouth as he tries to roast his prick of a best friend. "We live in the same roof. You're the same as me. We are modern versions of Tesla."

"At least Tesla doesn't manage to break their desk lamp by just pushing the power button multiple times out of sheer boredom." Wonwoo flicks Soonyoung's forehead, and laughing at the latter's pout.

"You win. And thanks for cooking, Wonwoo." Soonyoung walks to their dining table and eyes the food presented. "It makes us look well off and healthy for once." He hears Wonwoo walk towards him. "Of course." Wonwoo smiles at Soonyoung as he unties the ugly-ass apron and folds it. "Anything for my best friend so that he could finally get his dick in someone else's ass." Soonyoung blushes at that, slapping the other's shoulder.

"Wonwoo! Fucking shit stop it." He says, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Im just stating the truth, dude." Wonwoo pats Soonyoung's back and goes to the kitchen island to put down the apron. "You've been raving about this guy about how hot he is and how you just want to dig your fingers on his hip for weeks now. It's a miracle I'm not barfing up from the too vivid details you say."

"Fu— shit Wonwoo. Just... It's not about getting laid ok?" He looks at Wonwoo and Wonwoo raises his right brow in doubt. "Okay maybe i want to have sex with him, but i have feelings, Wonwoo!"

And Wonwoo gasps, his right hand covering his mouth slightly. "Are you saying... That... Kwon Soonyoung, my best friend, who has also fucked almost everyone in our circle of friends, even me, even the small devil that is Lee Jihoon... Is in love?" He gasps again, more dramatically.

Soonyoung grunts in frustration, rubbing his forehead with his right hand. "No! Yes. Maybe? I may feel a little bit excited whenever we're together."

Wonwoo raises his hands theatrically over his head. "Soonyoung's in love! The world is ending!" Wonwoo walks to Soonyoung, grabbing his shoulders. "Snap out of it, Soonyoung-shi!"

Soonyoung sighs. "Ah fuck Wonwoo. You're so dramatic."

"I'm actually really happy for you, you know. You finally want to commit to one ass and not 11. You should really think about it. Dating Jun was the best thing that ever happened to me." Soonyoung looks at his best friend, and Wonwoo smiles at him. And Soonyoung is actually very thankful for Wonwoo despite of his habit roasting Soonyoung in a daily basis.

Their conversation got cut off when the doorbells rings. The flatmates look at their front door together, then back at each other. Wonwoo squeezes his grip on Soonyoung's shoulders, massaging his nerves. "Good luck, Soonyoung-shi. Fighting!"

Soonyoung walks towards the front door and stops on front of it just to even out his breathing. When he deemed himself ready, he holds the door knob and opens the door. He was greeted by a tall Kim Mingyu, wearing a mustard yellow turtle neck that compliments his melanin skin, black jeans that hugs his legs just right, his hair parted on the side to reveal his face more, and the smile Soonyoung fell for. Soonyoung's heart races and his mouth stretches to a big toothy smile. "Good evening, hyung!" He says, louder than what was appropriate at 7 in the evening. Soonyoung moves aside to let Mingyu in and he steps inside, toeing his shoes off by the wrack of shoes by the door. "I'm glad you agreed to this, Mingyu. I was kinda doubting that you wouldn't be willing to have dinner with me."

"Of course i would agree to this. I have been wanting this for far too long now." Mingyu says, in a rather low voice. Soonyoung questions the statement, not exactly sure if he was referring to having dinner with Soonyoung or being _with_ Soonyoung, but he stops himself from over analyzing too much. Soonyoung walks to their living room and smiles at Wonwoo who was waiting by their couch. Soonyoung stands besides Wonwoo and looks at Mingyu.

"Mingyu, this is Wonwoo, my best friend and flatmate. Wonwoo, Mingyu." Mingyu approaches Wonwoo hesitantly, but Wonwoo leaned forwards, stretching out his right hand to offer a hand shake. Mingyu takes the hand with his and they shake firmly. "Hi, Mingyu."

"You see, Mingyu, i don't cook. I might burn the building into ashes if i do, so Wonwoo here cooked dinner for us." Soonyoung pats Wonwoo's back.

"Are you staying with us for dinner, too?" Mingyu asks.

"No. Oh gosh i don't want to get in between you guys." Wonwoo says, and Soonyoung wants to smack his own face on a wall because _fuck Wonwoo, shut the fuck up_. "I'm staying over my boyfriend's house tonight, so you guys—" Wonwoo points at Mingyu then his best friend. "—have the flat all to yourselves." Wonwoo winks at Soonyoung and Soonyoung is close to jumping off the building.

Wonwoo grabs his bag from the couch and his sweater, and walks towards Mingyu, putting his free hand on the younger's shoulder. "Don't forget to remind Soonyoung to use protection." And with that, Wonwoo is out of the door, being pushed by an embarrassed Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sighs by the door and turns to Mingyu, hoping that the blush on his face isn't that seen. But when he sees Mingyu, as red as a tomato, Soonyoung knew he doesn't need to worry about it. They laugh it off, as they approach the dining table.

Dinner flies by fast, their banter going on for an hour or so, dinner being devoured with cheap wine in their glasses, and Mingyu looking at Soonyoung with the brightest smile he has ever seen the younger do. It was endearing and intimate. The light from the dining room lamp was low, but enough to see the blushes on each other's faces. Soonyoung thinks that Mingyu looks good with the visible blush on his face, and he also thinks its from the cheap wine, not from the way their legs brush against each other under the table whenever they laugh. But after a bottle later, Soonyoung notices Mingyu's right hand approaching his left hand on top of the table, and so, Soonyoung gathers all the anxieties he has and throws it out the window and intertwines it with his. Mingyu's skin feels soft and warm, and he can't help but stare at their hands lovingly.

"This is nice." Mingyu squeezes his hand and smiles at Soonyoung. He can feel his face go warmer, and he knows its not from the cheap wine.

"Yeah. I have always wanted to hold your hand."

"Well, hyung, i have always wanted to kiss you." Soonyoung's heart races at the confession and he can't help but laugh softly.

"Really now?"

"Yeah! I really want to—" Mingyu pauses and he stands, still holding on Soonyoung's hand like his life depended on it. "—If you would allow me to. I only want to know if you want this too, hyung." Mingyu reassures Soonyoung, but in a low, rough voice that sent shivers down Soonyoung's spine. The older eyed Mingyu's gaze and his stare felt like he was being undressed on the spot. Soonyoung stands and leads him to his bedroom. "I am allowing you to do anything to me if you would allow me to ravish you and take you apart on this bed."

Mingyu stops when he can feel his legs hit the end of the bed, Soonyoung caging him and eyeing Mingyu's body with so much lust. Soonyoung hovers his hands over Mingyu's arms, feather like touches from his wrists to his elbows, and then cupping Mingyu's jaws. Soonyoung looks at Mingyu's eyes and it looks so mesmerizingly hazy and glazed with want and a hint of love. The younger sighs, his breath reaching to Soonyoung's skin. "Take me apart, hyung. Break me."

Soonyoung immediately kisses him, open mouthed and wet, wanting to feel more of his heated skin. Clothes are being taken off in haste, being thrown to every corner of the room, craving for more, until they are left with their naked bodies hovering against each other. Soonyoung eyes Mingyu's body and he could feel his mouth water at the sight. Toned muscles, tanned skin, and his cock standing up right and firm. The older pushes Mingyu down the bed, staying in between his thighs, and continues on his task of discovering ever corner of Mingyu's mouth, down to his jaw and finally to his collar bones. He nips on the sensitive skin, leaving bruises and teeth marks, and he can hear Mingyu panting heavily at every lick.

He looks so beautiful in the dim yellow lights of his bedroom. Soonyoung looks at him like a work of art, pristine but also imperfect. He eyes his freckles that trails down his chest. He holds his hands and can feel the dry skin mixing with his nervous palms. His stomach is painted with stretch marks. His thighs striped with past scars of self-loathing and hatred. He looked so perfectly imperfect in the dim yellow light, and he can't help but trail his tongue down through the embers of his skin, wanting to feel heat at the tip of his tongue. He wants to kiss every blemish of his skin, as if he is reading through a book of history, waiting to be uncovered. He wants to touch him with his burning fingers, to hopefully fulfill his craving to melt into one with someone who understands.

Nothing was more perfect than this moment; the way Mingyu arches up to Soonyoung in response to his ministrations makes his brain come to a haze. Mingyu just _wants_ and Soonyoung can hear it with just his needy panting and moans. The craving for touch is burning through them both, and they want _more_ —more of Soonyoung touching him in places he only dreamed of, more of him trailing his tongue through his skin, more of him moaning his name like a mantra. It was intoxicating, having someone to share this moment of pleasure and overwhelming emotions.

Soonyoung trails his hands down Mingyu's stomach and to his thigh, and purposefully misses his hard cock. It was tempting to touch, to feel, but he wanted to see Mingyu whine and whither beneath him. Soonyoung kisses and laveshes, praising his skin but missing the most important part. " _Soonyoung. Fuuu- please._ " Mingyu whines from above him. Soonyoung can feel the vibrations of his voice, and it was  _oh so tempting_ to give in. "Patience, baby. Let me have my fun." Soonyoung says in a low tone, and Mingyu's cock twitches at that.

Soonyoung trails down to the inner flesh of his thighs, kissing all the scars Mingyu has made on himself. He mentally reminded himself to ask Mingyu about the story of every scar, but for now, he wants to remind him that he is here to love him with every kiss he gives. It was sweet, slow even, that it felt intimate; like they shared something more than a night of pleasure.

Soonyoung raises his head, looking at Mingyu, and what he saw was more than what he signed up for; dark hazy eyes, flushed cheeks, his lips kissed up and swollen, and beads of sweat rolling down his neck. It was everything he craved to see. Soonyoung lifts himself up to kiss Mingyu again, heated and needy. Soonyoung ran his right hand on Mingyu's sides, feeling ever curve of his body, and his left ghosting over Mingyu's cock. Mingyu pushes his hips to meet Soonyoung's hand, craving for that needed friction, and Soonyoung gives in to the whines Mingyu was giving in between their heated kisses. The older's grip on the latter's cock was tight enough that it elicits a loud moan, making Soonyoung greedy for more of that beautiful sound.

With Soonyoung's free hand, he grips Mingyu's hip down to keep him steady and still, knowing that his fingers will leave bruises on the younger's sides. Soonyoung kisses Mingyu one more time before trailing down his torso, down to his abdomen, and stops above his aching cock, his lips slightly touching the tip and his breath hovering over the hard length. He gives it an experimental lick, tasting the bitter taste of Mingyu. " _Fuck hyung, please_." Mingyu whines, bucking his hips slightly to let the tip brush over Soonyoung's lips. Soonyoung responds to the whine by sucking on the tip, relishing on the taste, and his tongue circling the tip. He slowly dips his head down, pushing Mingyu's cock further into his mouth. Mingyu's cock felt hot and he can't help but want it to to be pushed in deeper through his throat. Soonyoung chokes up a moan and Mingyu's body twitches, sending his cock further until there's nothing to take. The older bobs his head up and down, hallowing his cheeks and sucking the tip whenever it reaches his lips, and it makes Mingyu go insane, body writhing, his left hand grabbing in the sheets while the other grabbing on Soonyoung's hair.

He continues sucking until it becomes routine. " _Soonyoung. Fuck. Im gonna—_ " He hears Mingyu moan his words, but he doesn't stop. Even when Mingyu's cum paints his throat, he doesn't stop, making the younger squirm, gripping the sheets tighter because of the overstimulation. Mingyu's thighs begin to tighten on each side of Soonyoung's head, covering each ear, but he still hears the latter's moan, loud and clear. He stops for a moment to swallow down the cum on his tongue, then he continues to suck on Mingyu's cock faster. He hears the younger bring out a loud shout of pleasure, his back off the bed, his hands above his head, pounding the bed frame, but Soonyoung doesn't stop.

He only stops sucking on Mingyu's cock when he sees tears on the younger's eyes. He removes himself from his cock. The younger's eyes were closed, his breathing ragged, and skin glistening with sweat. Soonyoung brushes the tears away with his thumb, and Mingyu leans his head on his hand. "Sshh, baby. It's okay. I'm here. You did great. You look so good like this, baby" Soonyoung kisses Mingyu, intimate and slow, and he falls in love deeper than before. Mingyu kisses back, opening his eyes to meet the older's gaze.

Soonyoung reaches for the bed side table, removing himself from Mingyu's body, bringing out a half filled bottle of lube and a condom, and going back in between the younger's thighs. Mingyu glances on the items and Soonyoung reaches out to hold his cheeks with his left hand so that he could see his eyes better. "Is this okay? I don't want to push you after what I did."

Mingyu leans on his hand, reaching and covering it with his right and rubs the back side of his palm with his thumb. "Hyung, just fuck me already. I'v been waiting for this for far too long to even complain. And besides, what you did felt amazing." Mingyu laughs and Soonyoung laughs with him, the room's silence turning into fits of laughter.

"I just don't want to hurt you, baby. I really care about you, ok?" Soonyoung meant to say 'i really love you' but he hesitates. "Tell me if it hurts." The older lifts the younger's legs by the back of his knees so that he is spread wider, showing the tight muscle of his asshole. He covers his fingers with lube and presses the tip of his middle finger on his hole but not exactly pushing it in. Soonyoung kisses Mingyu's torso, and when his finger slowly enter, he presses his tongue on the latter's nipple to distract him for the uncomfortable feeling of the intrusion. "Are you okay, baby?" Soonyoung asks, and Mingyu breathes out a soft 'yeah, hyung.'

He starts to pull his finger out and back in again in one go and Mingyu starts to arch up. When the younger starts pushing back on his finger, he adds another digit and he hears Mingyu moan. He crooks his fingers to reach the younger's prostate, and Mingyu shivers. Soonyoung hits it again and the younger starts to push back on his fingers, wanting more than two mere digits.

Soonyoung removes his fingers from Mingyu's ass and Mingyu whines from the emptiness. The older rips the wrapper of the condom in haste and puts it on his aching cock. He moans a little, suddenly realizing he has never touched himself ever since they started, and his cock is already wet with pre-cum, red and swollen. He reaches out for the lube with his free hand and pours a generous amount on his cock. He strokes it lightly and lines himself to Mingyu's entrance. He looks at Mingyu, and Mingyu is already eyeing the older's cock, expecting.

"Baby, please tell me if it hurts. I don't want to hurt you, really." Soonyoung looks at Mingyu in worry, but it was quickly thrown away when Mingyu sits up to meet Soonyoung's lips with his, a quick peck, and giving a loving smile. "Don't worry, hyung. You can't hurt me. But to ease your mind, I'll say if i am, yeah?" Mingyu lies back down, bracing for what is to come. Soonyoung starts to push his cock forward, his tip finally entering and he can't help groan because of how tight Mingyu was. He slowly pushes himself inside Mingyu, fearing that it may hurt the other but also avoiding to cum right on the spot. Soonyoung can feel Mingyu's walls twitch around his cock, and his insides was warm and tight.

Soonyoung kisses Mingyu, and he moves. The older bring his cock out until the tip is the only thing inside, and quickly, with one solid thrust, brings it back in. Mingyu's eyes were closed, his brows furrowed, and his lips parted and eliciting lewd moans makes this moment more worth it. Soonyoung wanted to memorize this face, he can feel how enamored he is by just look at Mingyu.

The older starts to thrust into Mingyu experimentally, trying to find his prostate by shifting his position. Soonyoung lifts Mingyu legs up to his shoulder and the new angle makes Mingyu bring out a loud moan that his neighbor's will surely hear. When Soonyoung knows he hits the younger's prostate by the mantra of 'fucks' and 'holy shit' that is coming out from Mingyu, he continuously pounds his ass. He thrusts in deeper, and when Mingyu moans a 'faster', he complies, snapping his hips to pick up the pace. The sound of skin slapping, heavy breathing, and loud moaning was worth being a porn video, but when he suddenly has nails raking up his back and Mingyu saying "Fuck, I love you." on Soonyoung's ear, people on the internet doesn't deserve to see this beauty that was laid pliant on front of him.

Soonyoung's thrusts becomes erratic, pounding harder but slower to chase his release. "I love you too, Mingyu. So fucking much. You're so beautiful and tight, and— _ahhhh fuck_." Soonyoung words got caught up by his own orgasm. He continues to fuck Mingyu, wanting the latter to finally cum again, and also further milking himself inside Mingyu. "Shit. C'mon, Mingyu." Soonyoung groans and fucks him faster, totally forgetting that he just came. "Cum for me, baby. Cum with just my cock. Moan louder. You sound so fucking beautiful."

And with three more thursts, Mingyu's arching off the bed, moaning a strangled 'Soonyoung, yes,' he comes again, strings of white painting Mingyu and Soonyoung's torso's. Mingyu had tears on his cheeks, so Soonyoung kisses it away, pulling out gently, removing the condom and throwing it to the direction of the trash can. He goes to his bathroom and brings out a washcloth. He wipes off the cum that was covering Mingyu's body gently, and then wiping his own mess, throwing the washcloth at the direction of his laundry hamper.

The post-sex bliss is always what contradicts what they just felt at pre-sex and during sex; it's always either feelings of regret or feelings of relief, and most of Soonyoung's hook-up's were feelings of regret. But when he sees Mingyu, peaceful and blissed out on his own bed, covered in his blankets, his cheeks flushed red and neck scattered with hickeys, he can't help but kiss the younger's lips from the over whelming feeling of love.

Mingyu can feel Soonyoung's lips on his but it was light and soft, not like how they kissed just a few hours ago. Mingyu kisses back, holding Soonyoung by the hips to pull him closer. The kiss wasn't asking for a round two, it was just asking for more. They spelled the word love against each other's mouths, as if whispering it and taking it in through their throats, getting them speechless, their lungs gravitating, pulling each other to the edge. When they separate, Soonyoung rests his forehead on Mingyu's and they look at each other like that, close enough that their breaths are mixing together, feeling the warmth of their skin.

"Ah shit, we did this backwards. We had sex first. I think I didn't confess properly." Soonyoung rests his arms around Mingyu's torso.

"Yeah, you didn't." The younger smiles, already knowing what the other will say but he can still feel the butterflies in his stomach.

Soonyoung swallows a breath, trying to calm himself, then he looks at Mingyu's beautiful eyes and starts. "Mingyu, i really like you. Or maybe, I love you. A whole fucking lot to be exact. And i don't know how this came to be, or how I suddenly have feelings for you, but if you may, i would like to stay beside you not as a friend you can have coffee with at 3 in the morning, but as your boyfriend."

"Of course, Soonyoung. I would love to be your boyfriend."

Soonyoung gives him a toothy grin and he continues. "If you can't tell, i have commitment issues. I fuck around and fuck anyone, so I'm really scared." And he didn't notice his hands were shaking, but he continues to hold Mingyu despite of his nervousness. "So can we take it slow? I don't know how the concept of love and boyfriend's work, but i want us to work out because i really love you and i don't want to fuck this up. You're my 3rd boyfriend, after Seokmin and Jihoon, but it feels like you're my first because i have never loved anyone so much and i can't help bu—"

His words got cut off by Mingyu's lips on his. "You're rambling, baby. I get it. We'll take it slow and you love me a lot. Can we have our post-sex cuddling now? My ass hurts and i want to forget about it."

* * *

 

Wonwoo comes home the next day at 10 in the morning. When he slept over Jun's house, he knew that they were going to fuck, but he didn't expect him to cum four times and have five rounds. Now, Wonwoo is sleepy and his ass is on fire. He starts to complain in his head as he walks towards his room, but he couldn't help but glance at Soonyoung's slightly opened door. He peeks his head to take a quick look at his flatmate and the first thing he sees are clothes scattered on the floor. Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung's bed hesitantly, hoping he is covered by blankets. He sees Soonyoung sleeping, smiling even, cuddle up on Mingyu's torso.

Wonwoo smiles at the sight because he has never seen Soonyoung sleep so peacefully, most especially in someone else's arms. When he feels satisfied, he closes the door and actually decided that he was grateful that he stayed at Jun's for the night, or else, Soonyoung wouldn't look this happy. He just wanted what's best for his best friend, so he couldn't complain when his ass starts hurting while he walks towards his room.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!! And if you feel like you need to shout at me, here's my twitter: @_jeonghooniesan !!
> 
> UPDATE: This fic has a sequel and it's called "Let's Get Carried Away"!!! Its a multi chapter fic and its angsty and i feel like investing my time on it so pls anticipate and also check it out ! :-)
> 
> As promised, here are my future projects!!  
> 1\. JICHEOL - canon - jihoon doesnt debut with svt and goes solo, but he still keeps in touch and ends up being in a relationship with seungcheol. Doyoon (yes he debuts with svt here) hates jihoon (because *spoiler*) and he's salty and sht, so when he discovers that cheol and jihoon are in a relationship, sHT GOES DOWN BOI.
> 
> 2\. SEVENTEENxREADER domestic!au - its basically a collection of oneshot domestic!au's about a member and you, the reader!! Im done with '95line, so plspls help a friend and motivate me aaahhh
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS MESS !!!!!


End file.
